The Morning After
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: Everybody wants Gaara, but the one Gaara wants is Neji. He thinks the only way he can make Neji his is if the innocent Hyuuga is hopelessly drunk. But he still worries about the morning after... YAOI LEMON ONESHOT


**The Morning After**

**Full Summary: Gaara is the best there is; handsome, smart, charming, the Kazekage of Suna. Everybody knows him and wants him to be their's, but Gaara's only interested in one: Neji Hyuuga. Unfortunately, Neji is the image of perfect innocence, proud of his looks and his...well..._purity. _But on his 18th birthday, Naruto challenges him to out-drink him. This could be Gaara's chance to make Neji is, but he's still worried about the morning after...**

**Warnings: Yaoi lemon, ect...**

**Pairing: GaaNeji, Gaara and Neji**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Gaara proudly glided into the room, drawing all attention to him. He smirked as every pair of eyes fixed onto him, following each move. His purposely mussed hair hung down the back of his neck, tickling his own skin as he walked. He loved everyone's awareness, the feel of their gazes on him just increased his never-ending ego.

He was admired by both sexes; girls, because he was extremely beautiful; his kohl rimmed aqua eyes stood out against his pale skin and fiery red hair, and his slender body was toned well with powerful muscles from training day in and day out. It just added to his talent that he was also Kazekage, but had the calm decency to be modest about his power. Though, that didn't mean he didn't enjoy all the compliments, it was simply throwing wood onto the already towering fire that was his self-image.

Boys, because he was attractive in every way possible. It didn't surprise him when he caught one of the guys staring at his backside when he trained with some friends. He'd innocently turn around, gaining an embarrassed blush from the observer and a muttered, "sorry…"

He was completely aware of the fact that he was bisexual, and made sure everyone else knew too. He wasn't ashamed, however many times Naruto pointed out that liking girls could cause some damage both emotionally and physically. Gaara noted, with a hint of amusement, that the kitsune was talking about Sakura. Somehow, the red headed Kazekage suspected Sakura was the woman who _turned _Naruto gay. Neither of them would ever mention that, but it was a little secret they kept together.

The place he was previously sucking up all the attention was a party Naruto had thrown for Neji on his 18th birthday.

Gaaa smirked as he imagined the horrified look on the Hyuuga's face when he realized Naruto had gathered all of their friends to humiliate him with presents and unneeded conversation.

Neji was very quiet all the time, being a very well-defined and polite person. He wouldn't openly scold Naruto for neglecting to inform him of his own birthday party, but wait until the event was over.

Gaara liked Neji, respecting his sophisticated nature and envying his long, chocolate locks and feminine features; his lavender tinted eyes, high cheekbones, full pink lips.

"Gaara!" Naruto squealed, running over to the redhead and enveloping him in a lung-crushing hug. "You made it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Gaara muttered, his arms awkwardly hanging at his sides.

"Good, because Neji isn't here yet!" The blonde skipped off cheerfully, his next victim turning out to be Sasuke Uchiha.

Gaara retreated to an empty wall, leaning against it and surveying the crowd Naruto had invited; it consisted of Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, even Sakura. All the Konoha ninja seemed to be there, chattering amongst themselves, waiting for the guest of honor to arrive.

They weren't disappointed. The door opened suddenly, and standing there looking bewildered, was Neji.

He blushed a deep scarlet as all his friends and family surrounded him, wishing him happy birthday, congratulating him on finally turning 18, the works. Gaara watched from afar as the throng of people soon subsided, leaving a very flustered Neji to warily smooth down his hair.

He stepped towards him, warmly putting his hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder.

"Happy Birthday," he said, smiling as a violent shade of red crept up to his porcelain cheeks. "You seem….excited."

"Extremely," Neji said dryly, gesturing towards all the guests. "Who did this?"

"Naruto. Who else?" Gaara replied.

"Of course." Neji rolled his eyes and looked pleadingly at the other boy. Actually, looked _up_, because, even though Gaara was a bit younger than Neji, he was considerably taller.

"Will you be so kind as to be my date on this _extravagant _occasion?" He asked, covering the hand on shoulder with his own.

Gaara grinned broadly, answering that yes, he would be honored.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night dragged on. Naruto insisted that Neji have a drink or two; after all, he _was _technically an adult.

"W-wait a minute!" A voice meekly interrupted their argument. They spun around to find a nervous Hinata, her thumb pressed involuntarily to her lip.

"You're underage!" The blue-haired Hyuuga said quietly. "You can't drink!"

"Hinata's right," Neji agreed, glaring at the blonde persuading him. "I'm not 21."

"So!?" Naruto grasped a small glass cup, some of the liquid splashing out onto the table. He was obviously drunk, and Neji wrinkled his nose. "Have fun, it's your party."

"That _you _threw against my will!" Neji shot back, crossing his arms.

Gaara had shut his mouth during all this, watching in enjoyment as the two of them quarreled. Everything was more fun when Naruto wasn't sober.

"Just one sip," the whiskered ninja said, less loudly. "Come on." Neji looked disdainfully at the sour-smelling drink in Naruto's hand, reluctantly snatching it and bringing it to his lips.

Hinata gasped as he downed the entire thing, smacking it back down onto the table.

A small crowd had gathered around them at that point, egging Neji on to take another shot.

Gaara scoffed, knowing how sensitive Neji was. One more sip and he was going to turn out even worse than Naruto.

The brunette, now invigorated by the cheering encouragements, took another glass.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Empty cups littered the ground and the table, bitter alcohol sticking to every surface.

Naruto was winning by a landslide, Neji already dazed enough to looking _ruffled_.

"Neji, come on, let's leave," Gaara finally spoke up, becoming quite irritated with the Hyuuga.

"No!" Neji hiccupped, glowering at Naruto with glazed eyes. "I'm--staying."

"I mean it," Gaara ordered, slinging his arm around the brunette's shoulder and guiding him away from the mob.

Neji struggled briefly before limply obeying the redhead. Gaara dragged him out the door and into the cold, a hard wind already slicing through the trees. Neji leaned against him with his entire weight, muttering incoherently to himself.

"Unbelievable," Gaara hissed, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you?" Suddenly, Neji rolled around so he was facing the Kazekage on shaky legs.

"You--" he began in a high voice. "Are going to kiss me."

Gaara's eyes widened, instinctively backing up.

"W-what?" He stammered, hoping Neji was just kidding around.

"You heard me," Neji slammed the red head into a wall, shoving his knee between the younger man's legs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gaara tried to squirm away, but then he noticed how distant Neji looked. His beautiful eyes were slicked over with a filmy sheen, his movements slow and dizzy.

_He's going to kick himself tomorrow, _Gaara mused, turning away. _Once I tell him about this…_

Truthfully, Gaara wasn't completely upset about the situation; really, he liked Neji a whole lot more than any other option, and he had quite a selection.

Without warning, Neji crushed their lips together, prying open Gaara's mouth and invading his hot cavern. He bit down on the redhead's tongue, swallowing the blood that came after the nip.

Gaara weakly placed his hands on the other's chest, trying to push him off, but Neji was much stronger than he expected, keeping a firm hold on Gaara's wrists.

The brunette tasted like alcohol, and Gaara was both appalled and turned on at the same time. He absentmindedly realized that he could do _anything _to Neji now that he was hopelessly drunk. But would he really do that to such an innocent ninja, especially when he had never been so intoxicated before? Could he do that to someone he actually liked?

He didn't have time to think about it, for Neji ground their hips together and titled his head to devour Gaara's mouth. The redhead narrowed his eyes at the friction Neji was giving him, not having a problem with anything except for the fact that Neji was only doing this because he was drunk.

Sighing, Gaara decided he really didn't care if it was real or not.

_I'm going to get my fun, god damn it! _He thought indignantly. _He won't remember…_

He went limp as the brunette pushed his tongue against the insides of Gaara's cheeks, the acid taste of the previously consumed drinks making the Kazekage sway. He instinctively put his hands on Neji's waist, battling with Neji's questing tongue for dominance. They fought restlessly until Gaara easily won, wrapping his own tongue around Neji's in a sort of slippery embrace.

Somewhere, deep down in the corners of his heart, Gaara wished they were doing this back at his house, on his bed, with Neji completely sober. But he'd have to take what he could get.

Finally, Gaara pulled away breathlessly, gasping for breath. He gazed into Neji's clouded eyes, his unreadable expression.

"Neji…" He began, but he was interrupted by a fit of giggles coming from the younger ninja. Gaara stared at him in confusion, and another round of giggles erupted. Neji pointed at Gaara's lower regions, and with a jolt, he felt a sudden wave of heat surge through him.

"Y-you're hard," Neji snickered, clumsily palming the redhead's clothed arousal. "Hee, I-I am t-hic-too!" Gaara grimaced at how foolish Neji was acting, beginning to feel sorry that he was so confused.

His frown twisted into a low moan the more Neji fondled his member, trying --and failing-- to undo Gaara's robes. He grunted in frustration, and Gaara patiently removed the poor brunette's hands.

"Your place," he said huskily, grabbing Neji's wrist and pulling him down the sidewalk. Neji laughed, his voice an octave higher than usual, and let Gaara lead him from the still bustling building that was Neji's birthday party, now missing a very important person…

The redhead felt uneasy as he shoved open the door to Neji's apartment, almost nervous. But he was still determined as well, and focused on getting Neji into bed. When would he ever get this chance again?

Neji mumbled happily to himself, not quiet understanding where Gaara had taken him. The place looked familiar…but…

The Kazekage forcibly threw the older man onto the rather small bed, climbing on top of him and pinning his wrists above his head. In a daze, Gaara crushed their lips together, slowly but surely slipping off Neji's pants. He did not move an inch as the garment was removed, letting Gaara take complete control, just how he liked it. He hoped Neji wasn't a virgin, because that would just make him feel worse about the whole thing.

But, judging from Neji's shyness, pride, and overall dainty personality, he hadn't even _thought _about letting anyone in his pants.

Comprehending this, Gaara stopped trying to undress Neji, instead sitting on the edge of the bed with his eyes narrowed his frustration. He had the opportunity to take the gorgeous Neji Hyuuga, and he couldn't do it. Though, the idea of stealing his innocence was a bit worse than not getting sex that night…

Perhaps, when they were all dead sober, they could get together.

It wasn't likely. Neji would never notice someone like Gaara…they didn't even belong to the same village.

"G-Gaara?" Neji drawled, crawling over to the hunched Kazekage and sloppily kissing his cheek. Gaara turned to him, lightly brushing against his lips, succumbing to his firing desire for a minute more.

But that one moment of weakness gave Neji an opening to lunge into Gaara's lap, wrapping his naked legs around the redhead's waist.

Guiltily, he did not protest. If Neji was this eager, well, who was he to not satisfy him?

Neji's hard erection pressed into Gaara's clothed one while he kissed up and down the redhead's neck. Neji pulled down the top of his robes, revealing more of Gaara's unmarred skin. He planted wet, open-mouthed kisses along Gaara's collarbone, leaving deep purple marks that he'd have to be careful to cover up whenever he went somewhere…

But it felt too good for him to care. He sighed lowly, refusing to moan outright, not until he got to the real part.

Neji moved down to Gaara's chest, tickling his shoulders before slithering down to trace his tongue teasingly over one of the other's nipples. Gaara gasped, snaking his hands up to tangle in Neji's unbound hair. The Hyuuga trapped the pert bud in his teeth, twisting and pinching the other one.

Despite the fact that Neji was recklessly drunk, he was very delicate and skilled, making Gaara feel like he never had before. He involuntarily bucked his hips up into Neji's arousal, hissing at the sweet friction. He slid his hands down to the brunette's hips, pushing him away so he could strip him of the rest of his clothes. Gaara stared with a flushed face at the naked Hyuuga before him, his cock giving a painful throb at the sight.

"Gaara…" Neji purred, slinging his arms around Gaara's neck and pulling him down so they were nose to nose. "W-wanna fuck m-me?" Gaara didn't budge, still uncertain. He wanted it, _boy _did he want it, but a little part of him was saying it wasn't right.

"Gaara!" Neji squeaked, rubbing their cheeks together to get Gaara to come back to him.

And with Neji lying under him, completely willing and ready, it was difficult to stay in control.

"Neji…" He whispered, gently brushing his palm against Neji's sparkling forehead, sweeping away his bangs so he could softly kiss him there. Neji held his breath as he received feathery kisses all around his face and neck.

Maybe he would hate himself in the morning, maybe he would severely regret it, maybe Neji would detest him forever, but he needed this _now_.

He dizzily put three fingers to his mouth, chastely coating them in saliva before lowering them to Neji's entrance. He slowly inserted one, digging around a moment before adding another one. Without looking up at the brunette, he licked the tip of his cock, pushing his fingers in as far as they would go. Neji groaned and pulled at Gaara's hair, forcing him to take more of his length into his mouth.

Gaara gagged a bit, but quickly got used to the weight down his throat and began bobbing his head up and down, matching the movements to the thrusting of his two fingers.

He swallowed around Neji's cock, at the same second he struck something inside the Hyuuga that sent him screaming to the ceiling. He probed that spot again, placing in the third and final finger and spreading them all in different directions.

He savored Neji's shriek, the shrill sound sending shivers up his spine.

Gaara sucked mercilessly on the dripping erection, his tongue darting around the head to lap up any precum that spilled constantly down the base.

It didn't take long for Neji to climax, arching his back as he emptied himself into Gaara's mouth.

The Kazekage gulped it down greedily, pulling out his slick fingers and popping his lips off Neji's still rock-hard member. Neji's taste was unique and delicious, and Gaara licked the digits hungrily, wanting more. He had tasted cum many times before, so he had grown accustomed to it, but this was different. Better.

"N-now…" He breathed, laying his head back and spreading his legs for Gaara to crouch between.

"A-are you sure?" Gaara checked one more time, half of him hoping Neji would say no.

"Yes!" Gaara bit his lip and positioned himself, gripping Neji's legs and ever-so-slowly sliding him.

Neji whimpered, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Gaara halted immediately, holding back the instinct to slam into him at full force. He paused, just a few centimeters in, waiting for what seemed like an eternity for Neji to adjust. He was surrounded in hot, velvet heat, clenching down on him with overwhelming tightness. He shivered with impatience as Neji wriggled around to find a place that was most comfortable, what with the huge appendage penetrating him.

But Gaara remained motionless, not taking his eyes off of Neji's teary ones. His face was deep red, his usually silky hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. Unable to help himself, Gaara leaned down and kissed away the flow of tears, relaxing Neji slightly.

"Ready for me to move?" Gaara asked huskily, placing his hands on either side of Neji's head. Neji nodded shakily, not trusting his words. Gaara took a deep breath and pushed in further, frowning as Neji cried out in pain. Being drunk obviously didn't lessen that factor like Gaara had hoped…

"N-Neji…" He groaned, once his hips had touched Neji's firm, smooth backside.

"Gaara!" Neji raked his nails down Gaara's shoulders, tensing immediately, making Gaara moan lowly in his throat.

"Neji, I…I can't move if you don't l-loosen up…" Gaara closed his eyes and waited, and gradually, Neji began to relax. His passage became open enough for Gaara to slide completely out again, just the blunt head remained buried. Then, without hesitation, he slammed back in.

Neji screamed loud, arching his back off the bed, his toes curling. The shriek was high and raspy, and if sex could have a sound, it would be Neji's cry.

Gaara moved slowly at first, setting a relaxed pace that emitted soft whimpers from Neji's parted, rosy lips at every motion. Then, he went faster, the bed creaking uncontrollably as Gaara thrust deep inside the wonderful heat. He moved in and out easily now, Neji's entrance slick with spit and precum. The wet, squelching noises turned Gaara on even more and his rhythm became frantic, mercilessly pounding Neji through the mattress like he life depended on it.

Neji didn't disappoint; his moans and cries were like to music to Gaara's ear, rolling his hips to match Gaara's generous thrusts. They coordinated their moves perfectly together, everything fitting in right places. Even their heartbeats seemed to thump in time with each other.

"O-oh god, Gaara!" Neji howled, fisting the sheets so hard, his palms bled. "Harder, f-faster!" Gaara complied, all his other doubtful feelings being washed away in the midst of passion. Neji threw his head back and an increasingly loud scream escaped, and Gaara knew he was getting close.

He couldn't hold off any longer either, a coil was tightening in his belly and his cock was enlarging inside Neji.

He abruptly struck Neji's prostate, and Neji's eyes rolled back, spasms racking through his body.

"T-there!" He cried out. "R-right there!" Gaara nailed that spot again, angling his thrusts so he could hit it in different ways.

"Neji…I-I'm gonna…" He tried to give out a warning, but all that came out was a lethal moan. He pushed himself into Neji's sweet cavern as far as it would go and his length was drained of his searing, milky cum. It coated Neji's insides, each extended stream splashing out as Gaara squeaked with the force of his orgasm. After three jolting spurts, Neji came as well, thrashing wildly as his heavy balls burst with the white hot seed, splattering his gleaming chest and stomach. Some even reached his neck, giving Neji a rather wanton appearance.

Gaara collapsed on top of Neji, their erratic breathing the only noise in the dark room. The sheets were soaked with their essence, tangling around their legs as their lay together.

"Ohhh…Gaara…" Neji yawned, wrapping his arms around Gaara's waist. Gaara tried to pull out, but gave up as he realized he didn't really want to. He wanted this to last as long as it could before Neji woke up and remembered what they had done.

Oh, would he be mad.

But for now, all that mattered was the heat and connection they had just shared and could never take back. Gaara snuggled up to Neji's neck, while the brunette nuzzled his nose in Gaara's red, matted hair. They melded together like they were born to be as one.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came too soon. Gaara was awoken by Neji's outraged yell as he found out Gaara was still inside him.

Gaara's eyes snapped open and he struggled away, spluttering around for some kind of excuse. As his cock slurped out of Neji's hole, a long trail of semen dribbled down his inner thigh, and, to Gaara's horror, a little bit of blood followed as well.

"Neji, I-I…I…!" He couldn't think of anything that would prove him innocent; he had tricked Neji and taken him in his dazed state.

"Gaara, you had sex me when I was drunk." The brutal honesty of Neji's sentence made Gaara flush in embarrassment, looking down at his fidgeting hands in his naked lap. "I agreed to it, didn't I?"

"Y-yes, but it really didn't matter, because you didn't know what you were saying and I shouldn't have gone along with it because you were so out of and I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I--" Neji silenced Gaara's guilty ramblings with a raise of his finger, as if he was thinking about something.

"I know you, Gaara," he began, and Gaara thought he was about to explode. "You wouldn't do such a thing without reason. I can only guess that the reason is…?" He raised his eyebrows and Gaara turned an even darker shade of red, knowing Neji had found him out. "You never blush, oh calm and respected Gaara." Neij smiled, and Gaara wondered if he wasn't as upset as Gaara had thought. "I think I know what's going on here."

"Y-yes, but…"

"You _like _me!" Neji grinned wider after Gaara could find nothing to retort; Neji had it exactly right. "Why didn't you tell me before? We could made love sober."

"W-what…?" Gaara looked up to Neji's amused, bright face. "A-are you…?"

"I was waiting for you to make the first move," Neji explained lightly. "You couldn't expect me to, it was my birthday!"

"You…Neji…I…"

"I understand, Gaara." Neji leaned in and gently kissed Gaara's lips, soothingly and softly, causing Gaara to slide his eyes shut and let his lips be assaulted by the great Neji. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Gaara's heart swelled, but he still wished this could have happened under better circumstances. Even though Neji pretended to be fully recovered, Gaara could see his bloodshot eyes, his flinch when he made a sudden movement.

Hell, that didn't matter now! He was together with Neji Hyuuga!!

"I hope I didn't hurt you…" Gaara said, caressing Neji's hair. "There was blood…I-I'm…"

"It's okay," Neji assured him. "I wouldn't want to lose my virginity to anyone but you." Gaara smiled crookedly, glad Neji wasn't upset about his innocence being stolen without his permission. "It'll be better when I'm not…well, you know…I'm just happy you picked me. I've never seen you so…so…so feral!"

"You bring out the best in me." They kissed again, and everything was sealed in the connection of their lips. "Should we make up for it now?"

"Did I say some awfully humilating things last night?" As Gaara remembered all the lusty comments and pleads Neji had made, he purred,

"Yes." Neji crawled onto Gaara's lap, straddling him, and placed an invisible kiss on Gaara's ear.

"Don't tell anyone."

* * *

A/N: I felt like my people deserved a little oneshot to make up for all my laziness. I hope you like it! I know I've been gone forever, but you know...Please review and all that jazz!

~ The Cupcake Monster

PS. I used a new word; infringement. Was it as fun for you as it was for me?


End file.
